


Świąteczna gorączka

by Maire1



Series: Czarny pech, biała magia [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fever, Gen, Wincest - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, Witch Curses, befana - Freeform, gorączka, urok, wiedźma - Freeform, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Trzecia część przygód Marnie i młodych chłopaków pozostających w związku z lekka wincestowym. Kolejna wiedźma stająca na ich drodze - ba, nawet kilka wiedźm. Wszystko we włoskim stylu święta Trzech Króli, kiedy to prezenty przynosi nie św. Mikołaj, lecz dobra czarownica Befana. Czy w uniwersum Supernatural istnieją dobre czarownice?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Czarny pech, biała magia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532072
Kudos: 6





	1. Świąteczna wiedźma

W oczach małej Isobel była to najpiękniejsza choinka na świecie. Bombki mieniły się złotem, czerwienią i turkusem, cieszyły oko drewniane pajacyki, zwierzątka, skrzaty, koniki na biegunach i piernikowe serca, gwiazdki migały brokatem, cukrowe pałeczki i cukierki wprost prosiły się o spróbowanie, a kolorowe lampki świeciły ciepłym blaskiem. Dziś wraz z mamą i siostrą ubierały choinkę przez pół dnia, ale teraz nie było piękniejszej w całej okolicy. Na pewno nawet dzieciaki Bertranich nie miały takiej cudownej, choć ich tata miał pizzerię na rogu ulicy i był najbogatszy w całej Little Italy.

Anielskie włosie spływało po gałązkach i leniwie wirowało w ciepłym powietrzu pokoju, hipnotyzując małą Isobel. Siedziała na dywaniku przed kominkiem i wpatrywała się, a to w choinkę, a to w ułożone pod nią prezenty w barwnych, szeleszczących papierkach, choć obiecała mamie, że nie rozpakuje żadnego aż do rana. Befana by się pogniewała. Isobel nie chciała znaleźć w skarpecie bryłki węgla, czy główki czosnku, fuj, więc z siostrą przygotowały dla dobrej czarownicy pomarańcze i mandarynki, a mama zostawiła dla niej na stoliku butelkę domowego wina. Mała chętnie by spróbowała, ale wiedziała, że wino jest tylko dla dorosłych, nawet nastoletniej siostrze Iris mama pozwalała wypić jedynie odrobinkę. Jej za to zrobiła na wieczór cały kubek pysznej czekolady z piankami, który popijała drobnymi łyczkami, podziwiając pięknie ustrojone drzewko.

Posiedzi jeszcze tylko chwilkę i wróci do ciepłego łóżeczka. Musi pokazać Befanie, że jest grzeczną dziewczynką, a wtedy na pewno dostanie od niej wymarzone farby, pędzle i prawdziwą, najprawdziwszą sztalugę. Będzie mogła namalować najpiękniejszą na świecie choinkę wraz z jej bombkami, girlandami i wielobarwnymi lampkami.

Większość dzieciaków w klasie Isobel wierzyło w św. Mikołaja od coca-coli, przychodzącego z darami w Boże Narodzenie, a z Befany się śmiali. Głupiutkie dzieciaki, przecież prezenty na Boże Narodzenie kupowali rodzice (tak jak część prezentów na 6 stycznia), wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Isobel lubiła Gwiazdkę, jednak to święto Trzech Króli było najwspanialszym z zimowych świąt. Biedna Befana dawno temu nie zdążyła wraz z nimi odwiedzić Małego Jezuska w Betlejem, bo zgubiła drogę, dlatego teraz, żeby znowu się nie spóźnić, zostawiała prezenty we wszystkich domach, jakie odwiedzała. Ich dom odwiedzi na pewno – przez cały rok były z siostrą bardzo grzeczne. Isobel tylko raz pobiła się z Tonim Bertranim, ale mu się należało, bo kopnął psa. Poza tym przeprosiła. Co prawda, dopiero kiedy przeprosił psiaka, pogłaskał go i oddał mu pół swojej kanapki, czego solennie przypilnowała. Więc to się nie liczyło za niegrzeczność.

Uspokojona tą myślą Isobel odstawiła pusty kubek po czekoladzie na podłogę i zwinęła się w kłębek przed kominkiem, by jeszcze chwilkę, króciutką chwilkę, popatrzyć na choinkę i prezenty. Trochę bolała ją głowa – ostatnio często ją bolała, ale nie mówiła mamie, by jej nie zasmucać. Nie wiedzieć kiedy oczy same jej się zamknęły i zasnęła jak zaczarowana – skulona na puchatym dywaniku drobna dziewczynka w piżamie w renifery i gwiazdki, śniąca o farbach, pędzlach i kolorowych obrazkach.

Nie widziała, jak do pokoju weszła, a właściwie wpłynęła na pół materialna postać lekko przygarbionej, młodej kobiety o niezbyt urodziwym, haczykowatym nosie, ale za to pięknych, brązowych oczach, okutana w płaszcz z kapturem, którego poły zamiatały podłogę jak tiulowa zasłona. Kobieta podpłynęła do choinki, kładąc pod nią paczuszkę barwną jak upierzenie rajskiego ptaka, musnęła stojącą na stoliku butelkę wina, skubnęła mandarynkę, a później zasiadła na podłodze przy śpiącej dziewczynce, otulając ją płaszczem. Delikatnie położyła jej rękę na czole i zanuciła kołysankę. Między palcami błysnęło złote światło, opromieniając kobietę od stóp do głów i wnikając w jej rozchylone usta. Isobel zamruczała coś przez sen, ale łagodny dotyk nie do końca materialnej dłoni ukoił jej niepokój. Słodka nuta kołysanki, złoty blask, leciutki trzepot serca. Isobel śniła o malowaniu, wyobrażając sobie śliczne obrazki wychodzące spod jej ręki i zachwycające wszystkich, którzy na nie spojrzeli. Spała spokojnie i szczęśliwie.

Ale rano mama nie potrafiła jej dobudzić.

*

Marnie całkiem lubiła Little Italy, także to w Providence. Ogółem włoski styl życia całkiem jej odpowiadał – przystojni, choć zwykle kurduplowaci mężczyźni, wino i śpiew (niekoniecznie operowy), mnóstwo dobrego jedzenia i popołudniowe sjesty. Nie przepadała za patriarchalnym sposobem bycia Włochów, przesadnymi ceremoniami religijnymi i mafią jako taką, mimo to „Ojca Chrzestnego” mogła oglądać na okrągło. Jadać bruschetty, makarony, pizze, calzone, owoce morza i sałatki zagryzane domowym chlebem z oliwą – także. Pić toskańskie wina – nawet nie pytajcie.

Za to miała uczulenie na włoskie wiedźmy. Dobra, miała alergię na wszystkie wiedźmy, ale włoskie wkurzały ją niebywale, zwłaszcza „la maciara”, czarownica, które według własnego mniemania „narodziła się jeszcze przed Jezusem Chrystusem” (jasne, mogła sobie pomarzyć) i rzucała „fattura a morte”, czyli uroki śmierci na rodziny z małymi dziećmi. W ramach „lo scongiuro”, to znaczy odczynienia uroku, najpewniej było taką zabijać, ćwiartować na małe kawałeczki, solić i palić. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że życie łowcy wyspecjalizowanego w polowaniu na wiedźmy, jest łatwym kawałkiem chleba. Przy samym ćwiartowaniu można się nieźle zmęczyć.

Tym razem niepokoiło ją coś innego – la maciara z Providence skutecznie się jej wymykała. Zdawało się, że zawsze jest o krok przed łowczynią, sprzedając jej pstryczka w nos i wcale nie zamierzając wyjeżdżać z miasta. Wprost przeciwnie. Marnie już dwukrotnie uniknęła zabójczych woreczków uroku, raz zatrutego wina, a raz – smakowitych ciasteczek z cyjankiem. Z kolei pod koniec grudnia prawie udało jej się pochwycić wiedźmę na gorącym uczynku (rodzina umierająca na galopujące suchoty nie była czymś powszechnym w tych czasach), ale ponownie, odrobina się spóźniła. I tak goniły się nawzajem po całym Providence jak kotka z myszką.

Frustracja Marnie rosła, tym bardziej, że zbliżało się święto Trzech Króli, w Little Italy honorowane świątecznymi paradami, w których jedną z głównych ról odgrywała zajmująca miejsce św. Mikołaja Befana – dobra czarownica rozdająca dzieciom słodycze i prezenty. Marnie nie wierzyła w dobre czarownice, a wszechobecni wiedźmi przebierańcy, sprzedawana na straganach laleczki Befany i łakocie z jej postacią, nie poprawiały jej humoru. Miała ochotę stanąć na środku ulicy i wrzasnąć – „ludzie, co z wami? jaka dobra czarownica? nie widzicie, że ktoś w dzielnicy zabija dzieciaki i ich rodziców, zsyłając na nich paskudne choróbska? o urokach żeście nie słyszeli?”, ale oczywiście, tego nie zrobiła. Za to niechętnie doszła do wniosku, że przydałaby się jej pomoc w polowaniu. Nie wiedzieć czemu (oj, wiedziała to doskonale), natychmiast pomyślała o braciach Winchesterach.

\- Bardzo gonicie za białym króliczkiem? – spytała, gdy tylko Dean odebrał telefon.

Po drugiej stronie odpowiedziało jej gniewne fuknięcie i hałas przydrożnego baru – gwar głosów, szczęk sztućców i dopytywanie się kelnerki o dolewkę kawy.

\- Nie, Marnie, nie bardzo – odpowiedział Dean z przekąsem. – Ojciec się ostatnio nie odzywał. Za to to nas goniono i mało nie zjedzono.

\- Baba Jaga? – zainteresowała się Marnie z zawodowym błyskiem w oku.

\- Zwykli kanibale – westchnął Dean z niechęcią. – Popieprzona rodzinka.

\- Ludzie? – zdziwiła się łowczyni, marszcząc czoło, choć tego Dean zobaczyć nie mógł.

\- Jeśli tak można powiedzieć – rzucił z kolejnym westchnieniem.

\- Aleście cali?

\- Mniej więcej – przytaknął. – W każdym razie, w jednym kawałku. Miło nie zostać zarżniętym, popieprzonym, posolonym, upieczonym i zjedzonym ze smakiem.

\- Nie wątpię, żebyście im smakowali – zgodziła się uprzejmie Marnie. – Zawsze powtarzam, że jesteście wyjątkowo apetyczni.

\- Dzięki – dłuższa chwila pauzy. – Stęskniłaś się?

\- Bardzo – odpowiedziała seksownym szeptem Marnie, dorzucając już normalnym tonem. – Sprawę mam. Włoska wiedźma w Providence. Jakoś złapać jej nie mogę, a cholera rodziny plagami wybija.

\- Nie cierpię wiedźm – przypomniał Dean, nie musząc tłumaczyć dlaczego.

\- Większa obława by się przydała – zachęciła Marnie. – We trójkę obstawilibyśmy więcej domów i komuś z nas by się poszczęściło. Pomożecie?

\- Pomożemy – potwierdził Dean w swoim i brata imieniu – w barze przy stanowej 64 Sam spojrzał na niego krzywo, lekko kręcąc głową, ale było już za późno. – Providence na Rhode Island? To Providence? Lovecraft i te rzeczy?

\- Mniej macek, więcej Little Italy i włoskich canzon – zaśmiała się Marnie. – Plus mnóstwo dobrej pizzy i wina.

\- Kuszące – przyznał Dean, odruchowo oblizując wargi. – Ryzyko?

\- Jak zwykle w przypadku wiedźmy – Marnie zawahała się i dodała prawdomównie. – Większe. Mocna jest, uroki rzuca od niechcenia, skubana.

\- Nie wiem, czy to warte pizzy, nawet z podwójnym serem – prychnął Dean, przewracając oczyma. – Ale daj namiary, skarbie, kawaleria nadjeżdża.

\- Kocham was – wyznała Marnie od niechcenia, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Zamówię na wieczór podwójną capricciosę, frutti di mare i wegetariańską ortolanę dla Sama.

\- Po drodze kupimy wino – obiecał Dean, myśląc sobie, że bardziej brzmi to jak umawianie się na randkę, aniżeli pomoc w sprawie. Ale co tam, z Marnie mogli pozwolić sobie na pełną swobodę, również w kwestiach, które przed innymi starannie z bratem ukrywali.

*

Marnie nie kłamała. W ramach powitania na Winchesterów czekały cztery rodzaje pizzy z pizzerni Bertranich, najlepszej w całym Providence, a przynajmniej w Little Italy, ale gdzie poza dzielnicą włoską możnaby znaleźć lepszą? Co prawda Dean marudził, że woli grubsze spody, ale Sam i Marnie zakrzyczeli go, że się nie zna i cienkie jak naleśnik ciasto świadczy o prawdziwości pizzy, nie będącej kiepską, amerykańską podróbką. Dean wciąż miał swoje zdanie, ale musiał przyznać, że capricciosa smakowała mu nadzwyczajnie, tym bardziej taka z podwójnym serem.

Jednym okiem oglądając „Draculę” Coppoli – upodobanie łowców do oglądania klasycznych horrorów było zadziwiające, rozłożyli się na zsuniętych łóżkach, zupełnie nie w niecnych celach, lecz żeby łatwiej przeglądać notatki Marnie o włoskiej wiedźmie grasującej po dzielnicy i rzucającej na całe rodziny śmiertelne uroki, podjadając przy tym kawałki pizzy, po jakimś czasie już nieco wystygnięte.

\- Ospa? – spytał Sam, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na Marnie. – Cholera?

\- Cholera to ona jest – zgodziła się kobieta, z przyjemnością odnotowując, że mimo ostatnich przygód – patrz rodzinka kanibali, młodszy Winchester wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Zniknęła przesadna bladość i umartwianie się za grzechy zawinione i niezawinione, nie wspominając o nucie emo gotyku – w bezpretensjonalnych dżinsach i koszulce z „Gwiezdnymi wojnami” wyglądał młodo, zdrowo i entuzjastycznie. Co prawda, Dean bardziej jej się podobał – zielone oczy i pełne usta stały się jej fetyszem, ale nie mogła odmówić uroku obu Winchesterom. Po sprawie, upomniała się w myślach, po, nie przed zakończeniem. – Widać jest wiekowa i trzyma się tego, co dobrze zna.

\- Dobrze, że nie wybrała dżumy – mruknął Dean, zagryzając ze smakiem ostatnim kawałkiem pizzy z szynką.

\- Wypluj te słowa – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Sam i Marnie, ale Dean nie miał zamiaru ich posłuchać – wraz ze słowami, wyplułby i pizzę, a była bardzo smaczna.

\- Podłączyłam się pod tutejsze pogotowie, by słyszeć najnowsze zgłoszenia, ale jak na razie zawsze się spóźniam – powiedziała Marnie ze smutkiem, jednocześnie wskazując palcem na pierwszy punkt na planie Little Italy. – To trzy nowe ogniska dziwnych chorób. Naprawdę nie wiem, które z nich to nasza la maciara. Do wyboru śpiączka, cholernie wysoka, jakby grypowa gorączka i plucie krwią.

\- Wezmę gorączkę – wybrał Dean, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – W końcu jestem gorący.

\- Jak piec hutniczy – nieuważnie przytaknęła Marnie, choć zerknąwszy na starszego Winchestera, uśmiechnęła się swawolnie, po czym natychmiast spoważniała. – Dobra, obstawiam śpiączkę, tym bardziej, że to dzieciak jest.

\- Czyli zostało mi plucie krwią? – upewnił się Sam, przegarniając włosy nerwowym gestem i mając nadzieję, że owo plucie krwią mu się nie udzieli. I tak miał na głowie niechciane wizje i uporczywe bóle głowy, do kompletu nieszczęść nie potrzebował suchot. – I co, zaatakujemy urokiem osobistym, czy czymś mocniejszym?

\- Jak dla mnie, wasz urok osobisty powaliłby szwadron czarownic, ale mam coś znacznie lepszego – powiedziała z dumą Marnie. – Kule ubijające wiedźmy. Wydrążone, ze specjalnym wypełniaczem.

\- Z czego? – spytał dociekliwie Sam

\- Wywar z kurzych stópek, belladony i arszeniku – wyjaśniła teatralnym szeptem zagorzała przeciwniczka czarownic, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – Plus dziewięciu magicznych ziół będących odtrutką na każdą truciznę: bluszczyku, skrzypu, gwiazdnicy, mniszku, podagrycznika, pokrzywy, babki, stokrotki i bylicy.

\- Jeśli będących odtrutką na każdą truciznę… – zaczął Dean, ale Marnie przerwała mu machnięciem ręki.

\- Dla normalnego człowieka – wyjaśniła autorytatywnie. – Dla wiedźmy niespecjalnie. I jeszcze przygotowałam nam amulety - woreczki dobrego uroku. Trzymajcie.

\- Brzmi obrazoburczo – zaśmiał się Sam, przejmując maleńki pakiecik z białego płótna, przyjemnie pachnący ziołami i przyprawami korzennymi.

\- Tylko nie pozwólcie się dotknąć wiedźmie – ostrzegła Marnie niespokojnie. – Bo do końca nie jestem pewna, czy was ochronią.

*

Marnie słusznie się niepokoiła. Woreczek dobrego uroku, choć sporządzony według wszelkich arkan białej magii, nie chronił przed klątwą la maciary, o czym boleśnie miał się przekonać Dean Winchester.

Parkując na Saint Giovanni Street przed domem ogarniętej gorączką nieznanej proweniencji (przynajmniej nieznanej lekarzom) rodziny Rossi, marzył o tradycyjnym dla obserwacji policyjnych kubku mocnej kawy i paczce pączków z dziurką, bowiem noc zapowiadała się na długą. Do późnego wieczora ulicą przechodziło w tę i we wtę mnóstwo ludzi, w tym dorośli z błogą miną popijający grzane wino i dzieciaki poprzebierane za wiedźmę Befanę lub któregoś z trzech króli, czyli okutane w turbany, wysmarowane czarną pastą do butów, lub całe w wacie ze sztucznej brody (zwyczaje Little Italy zbijały go z tropu – Gwiazdka trwała tu znacznie dłużej, a zamiast św. Mikołaja prezenty wręczała dobra czarownica).

Uspokoiło się dopiero przed północą, gdy w oknach okolicznych domów zgodnie zapłonęły świąteczne lampki, spoza których (jeśli okien nie przesłaniały story) w głębi pokojów widać było ustrojone choinki i ludzi zasiadających do uroczystej kolacji. Przez moment Dean poczuł się niczym opuszczona dziewczynka z zapałkami, nim nie przypomniał sobie, że z Samem w tym, to znaczy – w tamtym roku, już obchodzili Boże Narodzenie. Skromne, bo skromne, ale wiecheć chojny, eggnogg, indyka, ciasteczka imbirowe, kupowane na ostatnią chwilę, dosyć kuriozalne prezenty (do tej pory nie wiedział, czy paczka prezerwatyw od Sama miała znaczenie symboliczne, czy jednoznaczne) i tradycyjną niemożność dodzwonienia się do ojca zaliczyli. Nie jego wina, że Włosi byli dziwni i postanowili obchodzić Gwiazdkę dwukrotnie.

Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do dziewczynki z zapałkami nie marzł (ogrzewanie w Impali, choć umiarkowanie, ale jednak działało), nie był głodny (wciąż czuł w żołądku festiwal pizzy zafundowany przez Marnie) i nie zwidywała mu się ogromna, na bogato przystrojona choinka – wystarczyło, że widział takie za oknami pobliskich domów. Oprócz tego, przed którym parkował. Rossi nie świętowali i trudno było im się dziwić - dwójka ich najmłodszych dzieci walczyła w szpitalu o życie. W ciemnym domostwie przy Saint Giovanni Street paliło się jedynie światło w sypialni na górze, gdzie przy najstarszym, chorym dziecku czuwała równie gorączkująca matka.

Dean westchnął i głębiej osunął się na fotelu kierowcy, mrużąc oczy i od niechcenia gładząc palcem ulubionego colta z rękojeścią z macicy perłowej i wyrytymi w metalu roślinnymi motywami. Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś wynajdzie kule zabijające wiedźmy? Wygodne.

Po raz kolejny spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe – nie, żadna wiedźma nie dobijała się do nich z okrzykiem „wpuście mnie, dobrzy ludzie, bo chciałabym dokończyć robotę i zabić was na śmierć”, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł poruszenie na dachu.

Niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe. Co to miało być, do jasnej cholery – Dementor czy Batman? Dean rozważał wszelkie możliwe odniesienia popkulturowe (Dracula, Spiderman, Jams Bond), podczas gdy ciemna postać zsuwała się po gzymsie, rynnie i obrośniętej pędami winorośli pergoli wprost do jedynego oświetlonego okna, poruszając się zwinnie, niczym doświadczony włamywacz. Z tym, że złodzieje zwykle nie chadzają w obszernych pelerynach z kapturem, siłą rzeczy krępujących ruchy, które w dodatku w każdej chwili mogą się zdradziecko o coś zaplątać. I nie mają oczu fosforyzujących w ciemnościach, chyba że noszą oryginalne szkła kontaktowe.

Otrząsając się ze stuporu, Dean szarpnął za drzwiczki i wyskoczył z Impali, ściskając w dłoni załadowanego colta. Ruszył biegiem pod sam dom, w biegu mierząc do nieproszonego gościa i pociągając za spust. Jeśli to zwykły włamywacz, przeprosi go później. O ile go nie zabije, oczywiście.

Postać skrzeknęła boleśnie, zachwiała się i odpadła od ściany prosto pod nogi Deana, ale pozbierała się szybciej, niżby przypuszczał. Peleryna zafurczała, gdy kobieta – teraz widział ją wyraźniej i z pewnością była to kobieta (choć zbił go z tropu fakt, że wyglądała tak młodziutko, ślicznie i powabnie) rzuciła się na niego z palcami rozcapierzonymi na kształt szponów, drapiąc, sycząc i mamrocząc przekleństwa po włosku – żadnego nie rozumiał, ale brzmiały wyjątkowo obraźliwie. Odruchowo wypalił raz jeszcze, ale podbiła mu rękę z coltem i z rozmachem cięła paznokciami przez policzek, zostawiając brzydką szramę.

Niepomny ostrzeżeń Marnie, złapał kobietę za pelerynę i przyciągnął bliżej, żelaznym uściskiem unieruchamiając jej ręce i rzucając na ziemię jak judoka ciskającego przeciwnikiem o matę. Zasiadł na niej okrakiem, kolanami przyciskając ręce do boków i na oślep szukając colta, który – był pewien, leżał tuż obok. Piękną twarz wiedźmy wykrzywił brzydki grymas. Zaśmiała się zjadliwie, wcale nie próbując się wyrywać. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że za chwilę przestanie się śmiać i to ostatecznie, ale nagle oblał go nieznośny war, a ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa.

Zadygotał, ogarnięty nie tyle gorączką, co prawdziwą pożogą szalejącą w jego żyłach na kształt ognistego tornada. Ścięło go metaforycznie i dosłownie. Czuł, że krew mu się gotuje, a białko w gałkach ocznych ścina niczym w sadzonym jajku. Zsunął się z wciąż zaśmiewającej się wiedźmy, nie panując nad dygoczącymi mięśniami i zwijając w kłębek na mokrej ziemi. Boże, jak mu było gorąco. Ból głowy i gorączka mąciły myśli, usta spierzchły, gardło wyschło na wiór, a żołądek skurczył w maleńką kuleczkę. Płonął.

Tymczasem kobieta w pelerynie wstała, otrzepała się i spojrzała na niego z góry wzrokiem jakim zwykle patrzy się na irytującą muchę, nim trzepnie sią ją gazetą. Skrzywiła się lekko, chwytając się za prawe ramię. Jednak ją trafił, na swoje nieszczęście – nie śmiertelnie, choć niełatwo jej będzie się uleczyć. Splunęła, z niesmakiem otarła usta i odwróciła się w stronę domu Rossich, by po krótkim namyśle zrezygnować ze wspinania się po rynnie i zniknąć w cieniu budynku. Wróci tu kolejnej nocy, a wtedy już nic i nikt jej nie powstrzyma.

Dean leżał zwinięty na trawniku i patrzył za nią bezradnie, ledwo kojarząc, co się z nim dzieje. Było mu jednocześnie potwornie gorąco i zimno. Mięśnie i stawy bolały okrutnie. Trząsł się niekontrolowanie, więc dłuższą chwilę zajęło, nim wydobył z kieszeni kurtki komórki, by spróbować zadzwonić do brata. Do Marnie. Do kogokolwiek.


	2. Trzy wiedźmy

Jeśli Dean, czekając przed domem Rossich, przez chwilę czuł się jak dziewczynka z zapałkami, tak Marnie nie mogła się zdecydować, czy bliżej jej do sowy, kota, św. Mikołaja, klasycznego wampira czy stalkera – w końcu siedziała na dachu domu rodziny Esposito, podglądając przez okno sypialnię małej Isobel. Nie da się ukryć – niepokojący widok, gdyby ktoś ją zauważył. Wcale nie uśmiechało jej się włażenie na dach i czekanie na ewentualne pojawienie się złej wiedźmy, ale nie wymyśliła niczego lepszego. Tymczasem noc mijała, zaczęło mżyć, dachówki zrobiły się śliskie i ziębiły w tyłek, a kolorowe lampki w oknie utrudniały zaglądanie do środka. Co gorsza, mimo chłodu i niesprzyjających okoliczności, Marnie zaczynała przysypiać, co mogło skończyć się zsunięciem z dachu i połamaniem sobie tego i owego.

Od zaśnięcia uchronił ją nieprawdopodobny widok półprzezroczystej kobiecej postaci, która przepłynęła przez sypialnię dziewczynki i przysiadła na skraju jej łóżka, otulając ją skrajem długiej peleryny jak kocem. Zjawa położyła dłoń na czole dziecka i zanuciła kołysankę. Błysnęło złote światło. Marnie zamrugała, ale ani widmo ani złote światło nie raczyły zniknąć. Wiedźmy nie bywały półprzezroczyste, do licha! Mimo to, otrząsnęła się i próbując zbytnio nie hałasować, otworzyła okno i wślizgnęła się do sypialni.

Rzecz jasna, narobiła rumoru, prawie że utknęła we framudze (była szczupła, ale nie aż tak), zahaczyła o lampki i wpadła na ustawiony pod oknem kosz z pluszakami. Obudzić dziewczynki nie obudziła – małej nikt nie mógł dobudzić od kilku dni (dwa razy dziennie przychodziła pielęgniarka podłączyć kroplówkę), ale złote światło zniknęło, a zjawa spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem, wysoko unosząc śliczne brwi. W ogóle była prześliczna, mimo nieco haczykowatego nosa. Czekoladowe oczy, burza ciemnych, kręconych włosów, pełne usta, ujmujący uśmiech.

\- Zostaw ją – warknęła nieprzekonana Marnie, mierząc do widma z pistoletu, choć czuła się ciut niepewnie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru – odparła spokojnie kobieta. – Mała mnie potrzebuje.

\- Akurat – parsknęła Marnie i pociągnęła za spust. Kula przeniknęła przez widmo i z wizgiem ugrzęzła w ścianie, dziurawiąc jeden z obrazków malowanych ręką Isobel – zimowy pejzaż z czarnym kotem.

\- I tylko dziurę zrobiłaś – powiedziała z wyrzutem kobieta w płaszczu, przewracając oczyma. – Nie zabijesz mnie tym czymś, nie jestem wiedźmą.

\- Jak to, nie? – wyrwało się skołowanej Marnie, zastanawiającej się, czy rzucić się na tamtą z gołymi rękoma, dźgnąć runicznym sztyletem, obsypać solą, czy użyć żelaznego pogrzebacza (którego nie wzięła). – Rzuciłaś na małą urok i nie może się obudzić.

\- Nie, rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie, by zasnęła i śniła dobre sny, gdy będę ją uzdrawiać – wyjaśniła kobieta, uśmiechając się leciutko. – Jestem Befana. Dobra czarownica.

\- A ja św. Mikołaj – parsknęła Marnie.

\- A nie wyglądasz – odwzajemniła się prychnięciem widmowa kobieta. – Uwierz, nie robię jej krzywdy. Co prawda nie przynoszę prezentów, jak wierzą, ale zsyłam dobre sny i leczę dzieciaki, które tego potrzebują.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedziała Marnie, coraz mniej pewna siebie. – A ta mała…

\- Ma guza mózgu, jeszcze niewykrytego przez lekarzy – wyjaśniła spokojnie Befana i delikatnie pogładziła Isobel po policzku. Mała uśmiechnęła się przez sen. – Nie martw się, po dzisiejszej nocy będzie zdrowa jak rybka. I będzie mogła malować nowymi farbami, które kupiła jej mama. Poprawi nawet ten obrazek, w którym zrobiłaś dziurę.

\- Ja nie chciałam… – Marnie już zupełnie straciła rezon, ale zawahała się i spytała desperacko. – Jeżeli leczysz dzieciaki, to dlaczego nie pomagasz tym, które morzy chorobami la maciara?

\- La maciara? – kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, tym razem zaniepokojona. – Tutaj?

\- Poluję na nią od dwóch tygodni! – podniosła głos Marnie i natychmiast zamknęła sobie usta dłonią. – Trójka dzieciaków nie żyje, kilkoro jest w szpitalu.

\- Och – powiedziała wieloznacznie Befana. – Nie wiedziałam. Przychodzę tylko przez trzy dni w roku do tych, którzy mnie wzywają i we mnie wierzą.

\- Wróżka Dzwoneczek, kurna – mruknęła Marnie odtykając sobie usta i zatykając pistolet za pasek dżinsów. – A mogłabyś pomóc mi ją namierzyć?

\- O tak – odparła kobieta widmo, po raz pierwszy wyglądając mniej słodko i sympatycznie. – Chętnie. Nie cierpię wiedźm.

Marnie musiała się z nią zgodzić. Tym bardziej, gdy w kieszeni drelichowej kurtki rozwibrował jej się telefon i spanikowany Sam zaczął wykrzykiwać do słuchawki, że pod domem Rossich znalazł półprzytomnego, rozgorączkowanego Deana z paskudną, jątrzącą się szramą na policzku i nie potrafi go docucić. Marnie zrobiło się słabo. Próbowała uspokoić młodszego Winchestera, samej dygocząc z nerwów, a kiedy w końcu wyłączyła telefon i błagalnie spojrzała na Befanę, którą jeszcze chwilę temu uważała za zło wcielone.

\- Przepraszam, dorosłych też uzdrawiasz? – spytała przez ściśnięte gardło. – Od uroku złej czarownicy?

\- Jeśli we mnie uwierzą – zgodziła się kobieca zjawa w pelerynie, wdzięcznie skłaniając głowę.

\- A jak nie mogą, bo są nieprzytomni? – wyrwało się Marnie w imieniu Deana, o którego okropnie się bała – w końcu sama go pod dom Rossich wysłała, więc miała ogromne wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Wystarcz, że ty we mnie uwierzyłaś – parsknęła Befana, uśmiechając się leciutko. – Ale pozwól, że najpierw zaśpiewam małej Isobel.

Przymknęła oczy, z powrotem położyła dłoń na czole dziewczynki i zanuciła melodię bez słów. Między jej widmowymi palcami błysnęło złociste światło, opromieniając całą sypialnię, jeszcze piękniejsze niż zawieszone w oknie, nieco stargane przez Marnie, świąteczne lampki.

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh, questo bimbo a chi lo do? Lo darò alla Befana, che lo tiene una settimana, lo darò al Lupo Nero, che lo tiene un anno intero, lo darò al Lupo Bianco, che le tiene finché è stanco, lo darò al Saggio Folletto, che lo renda uomo perfetto…_

*

Starszy Winchester rzucał się na łóżku jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Sam co chwila zmieniał okłady z wilgotnego ręcznika, mając wrażenie, że syczą w zetknięciu z rozpalonym czołem. Z rozpaczy obłożył go woreczkami z lodem i poważnie zastanawiał się, czy nie zanieść Deana pod prysznic i non stop nie obmywać zimną wodą, ale z drugiej strony - bał się szoku termicznego. Jakby szok termiczny mógł bratu zaszkodzić. Tak, czy inaczej gorączka zabije go szybciej, spalając komórkę po komórce i gotując od środka.

Odkąd przywlókł go z samochodu, Dean był nieprzytomny, a jednocześnie niespokojny. Z trudem walczył o każdy wysilony oddech. Rozpalona skóra, białka błyskające zza na przymkniętych powiek, popękane usta, warstewka potu zmieszanego z wodą wytapiającą się z lodu i spływającej z wilgotnego ręcznika – obraz gorączkującej nędzy i rozpaczy.

Sam wariował ze strachu. Jeśli to miała być kara za grzech, niech lepiej spadnie na niego – to on był nieczysty, nie Dean, nie jego starszy brat, który zawsze się nim opiekował. Boże, jeżeli istniejesz, nie każ mu cierpieć za moje wizje i przewinienia, modlił się gorączkowo - jeżeli obraził cię incest, ześlij piorun gniewu, ale na mnie, nie na niego. Oszczędź go, bądź miłosierny. Ale Bóg Ojciec jak zwykle, podobnie jak ostatnimi czasy ich własny ojciec, John Winchester, nie odpowiadał.

Jakimś cudem Sam wmusił w brata kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych, kiedy ten jeszcze cokolwiek kojarzył, ale nie przyniosły najmniejszego efektu. Gorączka nie opadała, siejąc w organizmie prawdziwe spustoszenie. Za chwilę zostanie z Deana stosik rozgrzanych kości ledwo obciągniętych skórą. Młodszy Winchester chciał wierzyć, że Marnie sprowadzi pomoc, tak jak obiecała przez telefon, ale w rozpaczy nie wyobrażał sobie, co mogłoby bratu pomóc – bo to nie była zwykła gorączka. Chyba jedynie ubicie złej wiedźmy.

A z pewnością nie wyobrażał sobie, że Marnie zjawi się w towarzystwie… zjawy.

*

Dean błądził po meandrach wspomnień, ale wszystkie, których się tknął, wydawały się wykoślawione i spaczone, jakby odbite w okruchu diabelskiego lustra z baśni Andersena o Królowej Śniegu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, niczym prześladowany duchami przeszłości Scrooge z „Opowieści wigilijnej”, powracał pamięcią tylko do dawnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Tych, kiedy ojciec wyszedł do baru, a on musiał zająć się malutkim, płaczącym wniebogłosy Sammym, choć musiał żebrać w sklepie o mleko dla małego i tych, podczas których ojciec polował na Krampusa, zostawiwszy ich pod opieką pastora Jima, dobrego człowieka, którego jednak wezwano do chorego, więc razem z Samem spędzili wieczór na wieży kościoła, wpatrując się w jasne, błyszczące, ale zimne jak lód gwiazdy. Marzł na samo wspomnienie.

Rozgrzało go wyobrażenie ognia wesoło trzaskającego na kominku w domostwie Boba Singera (i jego chleba kukurydzianego), ale chwilę później wspomnienie przeniosło go przed trawiony płomieniami dom rodzinny i zrobiło mu się zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Święta w drodze, przesypiane na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, święta w obskurnym motelu, w którym nie działało ogrzewanie, więc okrywał siebie i Sama wszystkim, co znalazł, święta w noclegowni Armii Zbawienia, gdy ojciec uparł się na polowanie na drenujące bezdomnych widmo, święta bez Sama, który wyjechał do Stanford, zapite w pubie razem z ojcem. Musiał trochę za dużo wypić, bo było mu niedobrze i telepało go z zimna. A może z gorąca? W każdym razie okropnie chciało mu się pić.

Mrugnięcie okiem i nagle w jego ręku pojawiła się oszroniona szklanka z coca-colą. Niepewnie upił łyk, gasząc pragnienie i ciesząc się słodyczą napoju jak dziecko. Bo znów był dzieckiem, dobra - nastolatkiem. Świąteczne ozdóbki i kolorowe lampki uśmiechały się do niego z malutkiej, sztucznej choinki w całkiem sympatycznym pokoju motelowym. Czekająca na stoliku, apetycznie wyglądająca pizza pachniała oregano, woskowane pojemniczki z indykiem – żurawiną, a szarlotka – cynamonem i goździkami. Był głodny, ale wiedział, że za chwilę się nałoży sobie podwójną porcję wszystkiego i naje się za wszystkie czasy.

Zerknął na Sama – brat siedział na podłodze i pałaszował jabłecznik, aż mu się uszy trzęsły, drugą ręką przekładając strony w książkowej „Opowieści wigilijnej” Dickensa i co jakiś czas zerkając na ekran lekko śnieżącego telewizora, w którym leciała jedna z adaptacji tejże „Opowieści”, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy w filmie na pewno niczego nie pominęli. Co dziwne, Deanowi wydawało się, że w tle słyszy kołysankę i to śpiewaną po włosku, co zupełnie nie pasowało do Dickensa, ale może dźwięki dobiegały zza cienkiej, motelowej ściany, za którą – kto wie, mogła rezydować wielodzietna włoska familia z kilkorgiem bambini. Nieważne, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Dziś nic mu nie przeszkadzało. Uśmiechnął się, w przelocie dotykając zawieszonego na szyi rogatego wisiorka i sięgnął po kawałek pizzy z podwójnym serem. Nie wyobrażał sobie lepszych świąt.

*

Sam siedział na brzegu krzesła i w napięciem wpatrywał się w widmową kobietę w długiej pelerynie, pochyloną nad Deanem, gładzącą go po czole półprzezroczystą ręką i nucącą łagodną kołysankę. Bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie do końca wiedział co, więc jedynie otwierał usta i zamykał jej z powrotem jak rybka z akwarium. Po raz pierwszy widział, by duch – bo Befana prawdopodobnie była duchem, pomagał żywym. Albowiem Dean na szczęście był jak najbardziej żywy, już nie umierający, ani nie spalany gorączką, co najwyżej ciut zbyt blady. Plaster przecinający policzek i kryjący paskudne cięcie odcinał się beżem od bieli upstrzonej cętkami piegów. Niemniej brat spał jak dziecko, rozluźniony i spokojny, ba – uśmiechał się przez sen.

\- Wyzdrowieje? – zdołał w końcu spytać Sam, przerzucając spojrzenie z kobiecej zjawy na stojącą pod oknem Marnie, metodycznie ładującą przeciwwiedźmowe naboje do colta.

\- Jak zabijemy la maciarę, na pewno – odpowiedziała cierpko. – To najskuteczniejsze remedium.

\- Nie zaszkodzi – zgodziła się Befana, nie odrywając dłoni od czoła Deana i promieniując złocistym blaskiem. – Bo niełatwo pokonać hiszpankę, nawet mnie.

\- Zołza na pewno wróci do domu Rossich – podsumowała Marnie, kończąc ładowanie broni i zabierając się za wypychanie brezentowej torby świecami, woreczkami z ziołami i zapasową amunicją. – Więc chodźmy.

\- Ale… - zaczął Sam, patrząc na uśpionego Deana – na myśl, że ma zostawić go pod opieką, bądź co bądź, zjawy, coś ściskało go w dołku.

\- Widziałeś, na co ją stać, więc przyda mi się pomoc – powiedziała łowczyni, niemal przepraszająco – miała wyrzuty sumienia, że przez nią starszy z Winchesterów o mało nie zszedł z tego świata, a teraz chce zabrać ze sobą młodszego, któremu też może się coś przydarzyć. – Befana się nie rozdwoi.

Zjawa prychnęła, nie komentując, co podpowiedziało Marnie, że może jednak potrafiłaby się rozdwoić, gdyby bardzo chciała. Jednak wolała, by dobra czarownica (do czego to doszło – spotkała dobrą czarownicę) została z Deanem i wyganiała z niego choróbsko.

\- To chodźmy – westchnął Sam, niechętnie podnosząc się z krzesła i sięgając po przewieszoną przez jego oparcie kurtkę o kieszeniach wypchanych łowieckim dobrem do granic możliwości, w tym taurusem naładowanym magicznymi nabojami. Ostatnie dwie godziny walki z gorączką i strachem o brata wydrenowały go fizycznie i psychicznie, ale wiedział, że musi się pozbierać, by dopaść wiedźmę i odwdzięczyć się jej pięknym za nadobne. Najchętniej spaliłby ją na stosie, by poczuła ten sam żar, który niedawno trawił Deana od środka.

*

Dachy nie były ulubionym miejscem polowań Marnie, jednak ponownie nie miała większego wyboru. Była niemal pewna, że wiedźma spróbuje wślizgnąć się do domu przez okno na poddaszu, zachęcająco uchylone, jakby przygotowała je sobie wcześniej. Jeśli tak, to czekała ją niemiła niespodzianka – rozwieszona wokół okiennicy sznurkowa pajęczyna nasączona zaklęciem przechwytującym, zdolnym zatrzymać słonia lub, bardziej adekwatnie do okoliczności, św. Mikołaja z saniami i całym zaprzęgiem. Marnie pomyślała o św. Mikołaju, bo sama kryła się za kominem, co prawda nie z workiem pełnym prezentów, a torbą wypchaną ziołami i amuletami. Tymczasem Sam obstawiał drzwi frontowe, schowany za prowadzącym do nich szpalerem cyprysów tak dokładnie, że gdyby łowczyni nie wiedziała, że tam jest, nigdy by się nie domyśliła. Dobrze, że cyprysy były wysokie, bo młodszy z Winchesterów był wyrośnięty.

Wiedźma nie zawiodła Marnie, pojawiając się na dachu krótko przed świtem, gdy niebo zaczęło przechodzić z zachmurzonej czerni w czerń nieco rozwodnioną, z zapowiedzią brzasku pod postacią bladej poświaty w miejscu, gdzie za chmurami wschodziło zimowe słońce. Psia godzina, w której cierpiący na bezsenność zaczynają miewać myśli samobójcze, a nocna zmiana piekarni wstawia ostatnie chleby do pieca – z wywietrzników pobliskiej pizzerni Bertranich także zapachniało ciastem drożdżowym.

Marnie poczuła nagły głód, natychmiast stłumiony widokiem wyłaniającej się zza krawędzi dachu drobnej, ciemnej postaci w pelerynie. Czemu wszyscy ostatnio uwzięli się na peleryny? Z łowieckiego punktu widzenia Marnie stwierdzała, że były strasznie niewygodne i raczej rzadko współpracowały z właścicielem jak u komiksowego dr Strange’a. Poczuła impuls, by wyskoczyć zza komina i nadepnąć wiedźmie na skraj płaszcza, by ta potknęła się i poleciała głową w dół na trawnik, najlepiej prosto pod nogi przyczajonego Sama, ale szkoda jej się zrobiło przygotowanej pułapki. Czekała więc.

Wiedźma wsunęła rękę w uchylone okno, sznurek z zaklęciem rozjarzył się zielonym płomyczkiem, zsunął z okiennicy i oplótł wokół jej nadgarstka, przedramienia i ramienia, sunąc w górę jak świetlisty wąż. Skrzeknęła jak stara kobieta, nie młodziutka dziewczyna, której twarz wychynęła spod kaptura, niewinna i śliczna, nie licząc fosforyzujących oczu w krwistej obwódce. Szarpnęła się w tył, ale delikatna pajęczynka nie puściła. Zaskrzeczała głośniej niczym sroka na widok błyskotki, lecz Marnie nie miała zamiaru pozwolić jej na cokolwiek więcej, w tym rzucenie uroku. Trzymając się komina, wymierzyła starannie i strzeliła raz za razem. Pierwsza kula trafiła wiedźmę w pierś, druga prosto w oko. Obie wznieciły obłoczek krwistej mgiełki i utknęły głęboko w sercu i mózgu la maciara. Sznurek z zaklęciem puścił – nie przywoływał trupów. Ciało wiedźmy osunęło się na dach, zsunęło po śliskich dachówkach, przekoziołkowało przez krawędź i runęło w dół, widowiskowo powiewając czarną peleryną.

Marnie wyjrzała za nią, uśmiechając z triumfem, ale jej uśmiech zbladł, gdy zobaczyła drugą, niemal identyczną postać w obowiązkowym czarnym płaszczu, wybiegającą zza domu Rossich i z wyciem godnym banshee rzucającą na zwłoki wiedźmy. Dwie, było ich dwie, dlatego wciąż umykały jej polowaniu!

Sam, podobnie jak Marnie, nie chciał ryzykować, więc wyszedł zza osłony cyprysów i władował w drugą czarownicę cały magazynek, ale żaden z pocisków nie sięgnął celu – uniosła dłoń i zatrzymała wszystkie jak jakiś pieprzony Jedi. Poderwała się z ziemi i rzuciła na Sama, celując w twarz rozcapierzonymi palcami prawej ręki. Zrobił błyskawiczny unik, ciskając w nią sproszkowanymi ziołami.

Marnie pożałowała, że nie umie lewitować – nim zejdzie z tego cholernego dachu, młodszy Winchester będzie zdany na własne siły. Zaklęła i rzuciła się w stronę drabinki przeciwpożarowej, jednym okiem zezując na wydarzenia rozgrywające się na trawniku, choć niewiele widziała, bo było ciemno – w przeciwieństwie do sąsiadów, Rossi nie włączyli świątecznych iluminacji. Jak na razie wiedźma nie zdołała doskoczyć do Sama – był szybki i zdeterminowany. Rzucony przez niego, wirujący w powietrzu ziołowy pył spowolnił ją i dusił. Krztusiła się, wybałuszając podbiegnięte krwią oczy, ale nie rezygnowała z ataków.

Marnie zeskoczyła z ostatniego szczebelka i poczuła, jak coś chrupnęło jej w kostce, po czym rozłożyła się na ziemi jak długa. Cholera. Z grymasem bólu podźwignęła się na kolana, sięgając po colta, ale przy upadku musiał wyślizgnąć się zza paska i upaść gdzieś w trawę. W międzyczasie Sam doskoczył do krztuszącej się wiedźmy ze sztyletem runicznym, lecz w ciemnościach potknął się o skulone ciało pierwszej czarownicy (ironia losu) i runął drugiej stóp, czego z pewnością nie zamierzał. Skrzeknęła zwycięsko, celnie i boleśnie kopiąc go w bok czarnym, sznurowanym trzewikiem i – wciąż nieco kaszląc, odwróciła się w stronę Marnie, sunąc na nią niczym wielkie, czarne ptaszysko ze złamanym skrzydłem.

Naprawdę, w końcu mogłabyś sczeznąć, pomyślała kobieta, unosząc dłoń i zamierzając wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, którego obiecywała sobie zbyt często nie używać, nie chcąc samej zwiedźmieć. Nie zdążyła. Nie dlatego, że zbyt wolno wypowiadała słowa inkantacji, ale dlatego, że nim wiedźma do niej dopadła, zza rogu budynku wyłoniła się na pół przezroczysta postać Befany i od niechcenia przepłynęła przez szarżującą la maciarę.

Wiedźma stanęła jak wryta, niemo poruszając ustami i próbując się poruszyć – bez skutku. Befana stanęła tuż za nią, założyła ręce na ramiona i spokojnie patrzyła, jak tamta zaczyna zmieniać się na twarzy. Gdyby Marnie nie widziała tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłaby. Suchoty, ospa, cholera, krztusiec, hiszpanka – wszystkie uroki, które obie wiedźmy rzucały na rodziny z małymi dziećmi, wróciły do niej ze zdwojoną siłą, atakując jak rój rozwścieczonych szerszeni. Jej złudnie piękne rysy ściągnęły gorączka, zimne poty, krwiste wybroczyny i podchodzące ropą, pękające pęcherze. Przerażone oczy – tak, w ostatnich chwilach swego życia la maciara była przerażona do granic możliwości, zaszły mgłą, a wyschnięte na wiór usta otworzyły po raz ostatni, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Osunęła się na ziemię, skulona w fałdach obszernej peleryny jak zgniły, pomarszczony owoc i nie poruszyła więcej.

\- Kto chorobą wojuje, ten od choroby ginie – stwierdziła filozoficznie Befana, wdzięcznym ruchem odrzucając kaptur i przyglądając się ciałom obu wiedźm z miną sugerującą, że chętnie zabiłaby którąś raz jeszcze. W końcu ona leczyła dzieci, a one je zabijały, przeklęte pomioty szatana.

\- Jak ty tak… - wyrwało się Marnie, która próbowała podnieść się z ziemi, ale po kilku razach dała za wygraną i usiadła się na wilgotnej trawie – chyba skręciła sobie kostkę. Za to, macając ręką wokół siebie, znalazła zgubionego colta, chwilowo niepotrzebnego.

\- Dean? – zapytał pospiesznie Sam, podnosząc się do pionu znacznie sprawniej od Marnie, chociaż kopniak w bok okazał się wyjątkowo bolesny i na pewno zostawi mu rozległego siniaka.

\- Nic mu nie jest – odpowiedziała spokojnie Befana, nie dodając, że po ocknięciu starszy z Winchesterów bardzo chciał ją zabić i musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować, by go uspokoić i udowodnić, że dobre czarownice jednak istnieją, choćby takie widmowe. – Dużo pić musi, bo się odwodnił. Bynajmniej nie alkoholu.

\- Nie? – upewnił się Sam, uśmiechając pod nosem, gdy wyobraził sobie brata popijającego duże ilości wody mineralnej, niegazowanej i krzywiącego się przy tym, jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. – Biedak.

\- Ja tam bym się napiła – wyznała Marnie, z grymasem obmacując kostkę. Oj, Sam będzie musiał pomóc jej dostać się do samochodu, jak i dokuśtykać do mieszkanka nad pizzerią.

\- Picie szkodzi zdrowiu – powiedziała dosyć złośliwie Befana, ale uśmiechnęła się do łowczyni. – jednak napij się, jeśli chcesz, lecz pozwól, że ja zajmę się tym, czym powinnam. Żegnajcie.

Skłoniła się Marnie i Samowi, po czym przepłynęła nad trawnikiem, omiatając peleryną dwa skręcone ciała wiedźm i wniknęła do domu Rossich, zapewne po to, by zająć się chorym dzieckiem, choć być może śmierć obu la maciara przywróciła mu zdrowie, jak wszystkim dotkniętym ich urokami.

\- Też bym się napił – mruknął Sam, zmęczonym ruchem przecierając twarz, czego natychmiast pożałował, bo przyklejone do dłoni resztki sproszkowanych ziół zaszczypały go w oczy. – Kupmy coś po drodze. Plus te pyszne bułeczki z nadzieniem z piekarni Bertranich, bo trzeba odkarmić Deana. Chyba już otworzyli podwoje?

Marnie uniosła głowę, przyglądając się bladej poświacie na wschodnim krańcu zachmurzonego nieba. Świtało coraz wyraźniej, a wraz ze świtem mieszkańcy Little Italy zaczną zwykłą krzątaninę. Lada chwila na ulicy pojawią się samochody, a na chodniku - pierwsi przechodnie, którzy chyba nie powinni zastać ich nad zwłokami dwóch kobiet – nie miały wypisane na czołach „byłam złą czarownicą”.

\- Wszyscy łowcy to alkoholicy, piekarnię pewnie już otworzyli, a my z pewnością powinniśmy się stąd zbierać – podsumowała i wyciągnęła rękę do Sama. – Pomóż starszej pani dokuśtykać do samochodu.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się młodszy z Winchesterów, sprawnie zbierając Marnie (i jej brezentową torbę) z ziemi i prowadząc ją jak najdalej od miejsca zbrodni. Trzeba będzie usztywnić jej kostkę i faktycznie zrobić po drodze drobne zakupy, ale przede wszystkim chciał już wrócić do Deana i naocznie przekonać się, czy bratu nic się nie stało. Prócz krzywdy nakazu picia wody mineralnej, oczywiście.

*

Dean popijał wodę z cytryną zamiast piwa, ale nie czuł się nieszczęśliwy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przeżył spotkanie z „chorobową” wiedźmą (jak się okazało, jedną z dwóch), co już samo w sobie było pozytywem, uleczyła go dobra czarownica (to wydawało się jeszcze dziwniejsze i nieco przetasowało jego postrzeganie czarownic jako takich), a brat biegał wokół niego jak matka kwoka. Bawiło go to, więc nie dawał po sobie poznać, że czuje się znakomicie (jedynym co mu dolegało było swędzenie gojącego się cięcia pod plastrem na policzku) i naprawdę nie potrzebuje śniadania do łóżka, poprawienia poduszek i otulania kocykiem. Marnie także nie, choć jej skręcona kostka wymagała okładów i usztywnienia, a mimo to opędzała się od uczynności młodszego Winchestera, fukając na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Dean nie fukał. Jeśli brat poczuł w sobie pokłady siostry miłosierdzia skrzyżowanej z Marthą Stewart, nie miał zamiaru mu w tym przeszkadzać. Miło było wylegiwać się na łóżku, jednym okiem oglądać maraton Scooby-Doo i podjadać ciriole z piekarni Bertranich, czyli bułeczki z mięsno-serowym nadzieniem, pachnące ziołami prowansalskimi i pomidorami. W Little Italy wciąż świętowano Trzech Króli, toteż za oknem migały kolorowe lampki, wprawiając go w świąteczny nastrój. Dobra, dla podkreślenia owego nastroju przydałby się i eggnogg, ale mógł bez niego przeżyć. Grunt, że miał przy sobie brata, a w nadkomplecie – Marnie. I chociaż wiedział, że lada moment zadzwoni telefon, a ojciec, lub ktoś w jego imieniu podrzuci im kolejny okruszek tropu wiodącego Bóg wie dokąd, wysyłając ich z powrotem w drogę, cieszył się tym, co miał teraz – życiem, Samem, Marnie, rogatym wisiorkiem na piersi, bułeczkami, kolorowymi lampkami za oknem i świątecznym odcinkiem Scooby-Doo. A nawet chłodną wodą z cytryną, bo pamiętał, jak bardzo chciało mu się pić, gdy spalała go grypowa gorączka.

Każdemu, nawet Winchesterom, należała się chwila wytchnienia.


End file.
